


~Ares~深海色

by yantan



Category: xumo - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yantan/pseuds/yantan
Kudos: 5





	~Ares~深海色

前情提要在lofter：  
lofter：烟小檀_

A------

“好啊。”  
虽然不知道眼前人是谁，但是即使在陆地上，你也是自己一个人住。

他的眸子宛如深渊，你不知道自己是自愿还是被蛊惑的答应了他。  
他似乎没有意识到你会同意的如此干脆，他的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，却也只是一下，转而，他似乎是愉悦的笑了起来。

“答应了我，你就走不掉了。”，他这么说着，将手放在了你的腿上，你觉得双腿有温热传过，没过一会，你的腿就有了知觉。

“恩！”，你点了点头，回以他微笑。

“我是许墨。”，他这样说道。

当名字被提及，你的回忆似乎是被打开了一个缺口，在脑海里汹涌而热烈的席卷而来。

你食言了。  
你答应了他在回到陆地看望父母之后，就会回来和他完成海底的婚礼。  
他听过你说爱他，因此相信了你的话，所以同意你返回陆地。

可你一走就再没有回来。

一个充满了狗血的故事。  
你被安排进行了强制催眠，而解开催眠的关键词正是他的名字。大概是研究院想不到你会再度回到海中，因此才会更加放心的将你放生。

“许墨。”  
你叫着他的名字，跪着坐了起来，抬头去吻他的唇。  
身体的感觉是如此的熟悉，你蜷起腿来，撑起身子，双手以上位的姿势按住了他的肩膀，然后顺势将他扑倒在床上。

刚开始还仅仅是纯洁的嘴唇相碰，不知道是谁将舌头试探性的放在了对方的口腔里，搅乱了身边的海水，也渐渐勾起了太过熟悉的彼此的情欲。

你本来就是被研究院送给他的礼物。

人鱼的唾液里有些麻醉的成分，声音更是拥有令人心动的力量，你被他似乎是蛊惑一样的半推半就的脱掉了底裤和裙子。  
双腿被鱼尾分开，你被他反向压在柔软的床上。

“乖孩子，你需要再湿润一点。”，周身的海水被隔出无水的区间，他嘴里的呼吸喷洒在你的耳边，你无法抗拒他的要求，敏感的花穴听话的挤出了些许蜜汁。

他尾部的鳞片自发的拨开，露出惊人的性器，白皙的柱身和他皮肤的颜色一样，却隐约有些淡蓝色的青筋和勃起之后的血管环绕，竟然有种奇妙的美感。

你不敢想象那个东西将要再度进入到身体里去，你依稀记得第一次的疼痛，你害怕的想要退缩，双腿不由自主的想要合上。

他怎么会如你所愿。宽大的鱼尾将你的双腿分的更开，水流的借力使他更容易把你带到他的身上。

巨物破开瑟缩的花穴，似乎自发的分泌着一种润滑的黏液，你并没有感到很痛苦，反倒变得有些兴奋起来。  
花穴不受控制的一张一合的开始吞吐起来他的，那黏液大概是有些许催情作用，他引导着它顺利进入了甬道之内。

他的性器似乎有些过于惊人，即使有液体的润滑却还是有一小半在外面。  
被当做润滑作用的液体似乎渐渐被吸收，你的身体渐渐开始感到空虚，被插入了一半的小穴里渐渐漾开一股痒意。

你开始不由自主的挺起身子，熟悉的感觉再次涌了上来，长时间闭合的花穴因为他太过熟悉的形状而变得贪婪起来，竟然一缩一合的自发的咬着他的柱身往里吞咽。

被情欲折磨的你咬了咬牙，双手抱着他的腰，发狠的他的性器送进了自己的身体里。可是那东西真的有些过长，你记得你们的第一次就因为这件事哭了起来，后来也被他安慰了好久才逐渐适应。

粗长的性器破开宫口，你觉得那股痒意终于被有些凶狠的疼痛所镇压。

“呵，今天很乖。”，他俯身咬了咬你的耳朵，灼热的气息渐渐压下了那些痛感，“那给你奖励。”

你有些无力的攀着他的腰，身上的人看到你渐渐适应了起来，开始缓慢的抽动了起来。

他的鱼尾扫着你的背部，顺着脖子和脊椎来回滑动着，性器在你的花穴里九浅一深的挺动，他似乎格外熟悉你的身子，他知道怎么让你变得舒服。

花穴里的蜜液被他一点点勾了出来，然后被他吸收，似乎没有一滴漏了出来。身体里的痒意越来越汹涌，似乎只需要一个突破口。

长时间得不到满足的身子开始闹着不满，你被他勾起的情欲积攒着想要爆发，嘴里续续的念着他的名字，嘤嘤的叫着他快一点。

他用嘴唇堵住你的呜咽，你有些狂乱的缠着他的舌头，唾液似乎能够起到奇怪的安抚作用，他却在你恢复了一丝清醒的情况下狠狠的挺了挺身子，一下比一下进入的更深。清明的快感在大脑内无限的上涌，快感越来越多的袭来，口中的尖叫却被他尽数吞没，你大口大口的呼吸了起来，大把的蜜汁不要钱的往他的性器上浇灌而去，他更加发狠的撞着你的花穴，敏感的身子在经历过一次高潮之后对周围的感觉变得更加强烈，你能感觉到他身上的鳞片在你花穴周围摩擦的痕迹。

他放开了你的唇舌，你能听到他在你耳边低沉的喘息，你终于忍不住叫了出来。一股滚烫的精业混着有些奇怪的触感深深的泼在了子宫里。

高潮过后的男人在你耳边用低沉而又蛊惑的声音对你说：  
“乖，给我生个孩子吧。”


End file.
